Oh Darling
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: Gunther sings to Rocky. One-shot.


**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! ^_^ So, I'm here writing a new Runther one-shot. I hope you guys like this one, because I dooooo! The song I used is "Oh Darling" by Plug-in Stereo ft. Cady Groves is you wanna listen along with the story.**

Everyone had been done with rehearsal that day for Shake It Up Chicago that day. It was Wednesday, and everyone was exhausted from school and dance.

CeCe had gone to the restroom and talk to some people before she called her mom to pick her and Rocky up.

Rocky was just picking her stuff up to get ready to go when Gunther stopped her with a guitar in hand, smiling.

"Hey Rocky. Do you have a minute?", Gunther said, a hand on her shoulder.

"Uhm, yeah. What's up?", Rocky replied. Gunther said nothing. He just grabbed her hand and motioned her to sit down on the edge of the stage with him.

"Gunther? Why do you have a guitar?", Rocky wanted to know. Bad.

"I know how to play your favorite song", was all her replied before he started strumming. Rocky was surprised that he knew her favorite song. It wasn't extremely popular, and the thought that he went out of his way to learn the lyrics and chords was inviting. He didn't even know he KNEW guitar.

Gunther then started to sing:

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_

_And I'm the kinda fella that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

_So give it a chance_

_According to your plans, I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

Rocky was amazed as he strummed the instrumental. His voice was like caramel covered in chocolate. So smooth and rich. She knew it was a duet, so she prepared herself for the next verse:

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_

_And I'm the kida girl that would love to be yours if you'd ask me to_

_So just take a chance_

_Try to hold my hand_

_I'd swear I'd never let go_

_Just let me know if you'd be my man_

It was Gunther's turn to be astonished. Her voice was soft and beautiful. Gunther just smiled as he sang the chorus right after her verse:

_I really want to_

_Come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

Rocky sang:

_If you asked me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

Gunther sang:

_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

Rocky sang:

_So we can stay together 'till hell starts to freeze_

Rocky and Gunther smiled at each other while Gunther started the second verse of the song:

_You seem quite right for a boy like me_

Rocky followed after:

_And I wanna know would you treat me well?_

_Would you treat me like a queen?_

Gunther then sang:

_'Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_

Then, they both sang:

_That although we're different types, we were meant to be_

Rocky thought hard about this line while Gunther sang the start of the chorus again. Were they meant to be, even though they were COMPLETELY different?

After they both finished they're chorus, they got to the bridge of the song, in which Gunther then sang:

_So I gotta ask you_

_I can't be afraid_

_I gotta take a chance at love_

_So what do you say?_

He then started to sing the chorus twice more with Rocky before ending the song. Rocky could only smile and hug him. Gunther was caught off-guard for a second there, but he regained balance and hugged the girl of his dreams back.

"Thank you Gunther! That was so much fun! But why did you learn it?", Rocky complimented and asked.

"Because I heard it was your favorite song, and after I actually heard it, it actually explained my feelings for you..", Gunther trailed off and looked down, embarrassed at his own confession.

Gunther could only feel Rocky's soft lips push against his cheek before she whispered "I love you,too" and stood up.

"Rocky! My mom's here! Let's go!", CeCe yelled to Rocky and went to get into her mom's car. Rocky started to leave, but then ran back to Gunther and kissed him tenderly then left. Gunther knew his plan would work. Girls always love a cute song.

**Cute little one-shot I thought of while listening to the song. If you didn't/haven't listened to the song, I HIGHLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO! IT FITS THEM PERFECTLY.(: mmkay, R&R. thanks!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


End file.
